


Fractured Fairytales

by stillskies



Series: 1 Sentences [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences about Saeki Kouji's and Ashiwara Hiroyuki's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairytales

**Comfort:** He could hear Ashiwara-san crying on the other side of the door; heavy, grief-stricken sobs carrying through the thick wood, and the only comfort he could provide was turning around and walking away.

 **Kiss:** Saeki-kun’s hands kiss the stone and goban with each move, but his own cut through the solid formations, ripping carefully placed clusters apart.

 **Soft:** His voice is soft, yet it carries through the space between them and tears him apart with each word.

 **Pain:** They are matched up too soon; the pain is still too fresh, and Hiroyuki stays home, forfeiting the game but keeping his heart.

 **Potatoes:** Kouji doesn’t like potatoes, yet they sit in his pantry, waiting for someone who doesn’t come anymore.

 **Rain:** The next time they see each other, it is raining; Ashiwara-san walks by him, water dripping from his face and dropping to the floor, and does not look at him.

 **Chocolate:** Hiroyuki stares at the chocolates in his mailbox; there is no return address, no signature, but he recognizes the writing, and he hopes.

 **Happiness:** There is no happiness other than winning, yet he finds contentment in losing.

 **Ears:** He is fascinated by Saeki-kun’s ears, the way they peek through the too-blonde hair and turn red in the biting cold air.

 **Name:** They have always been ‘Saeki-kun’ and ‘Ashiwara-san;’ they both wonder what it would be like to be ‘Kouji’ and ‘Hiroyuki.’

 **Sensual:** The way Ashiwara-san holds the stone between his fingers is mesmerizing, and Kouji finds himself staring, watching as the move is completed and the fingers leave the surface of the stone with a firm sound and a soft caress.

 **Death:** In death, he has heard, there is rebirth; it is hard to remember that as his world is shattered and Ashiwara-san is gone.

 **Sex:** They never go any further than light touches and teasing kisses, but Hiroyuki wonders what it would be like to give everything to Saeki-kun; he wonders if Saeki-kun would run and not look back.

 **Touch:** Ashiwara-san’s hands are numb with cold from the snow, but his touch still makes Kouji burn.

 **Weakness:** The formations are weak, easy to tear through, and the victory that comes is bitter and proves nothing.

 **Tears:** He doesn’t cry as Saeki-kun walks away from him; there was no need to mourn a decision that was made when they began.

 **Speed:** It happens too fast, and ends just as quickly, leaving Kouji to wonder if it was all a dream.

 **Wind:** Sometimes, when he was alone and the window was open, he could hear his voice laughing on the wind.

 **Freedom:** He had thought when Ashiwara-san finally began to leave him alone, he would be free; he soon realized that freedom was only another chain.

 **Life:** The stones were dead, and Saeki-kun stared triumphantly at the board; Hiroyuki closed his eyes and placed his stone, and the stones were given life.

 **Jealousy:** Ogata-san always stood too close to Ashiwara-san, always leaned in too close, but Kouji said nothing; he stood back and watched until he couldn’t watch anymore.

 **Hands:** The first thing he noticed about Saeki-kun was his hands; pale and slender and calloused like his own, yet entirely different from his own.

 **Taste:** Sometimes, when Ashiwara-san was chattering happily about whatever inane thing he had found to be excited about, Kouji wondered if Ashiwara-san tasted as sweet as he acted.

 **Devotion:** Hiroyuki sees Touya-sensei and Akira-kun and Ogata-san, and wonders if all that awaits him is an all-consuming devotion to a game that cares nothing for you in return.

 **Forever:** He hates the way Ashiwara-san looks at him, but he hates himself more for wanting Ashiwara-san to always stay with him.

 **Blood:** The sight of blood had never had an effect on him, but when he saw the red smears through the tears on Saeki-kun’s shirt when he arrived, fifteen minutes later than they had agreed upon, he froze.

 **Sickness:** Kouji heard about Ashiwara-san’s cold from Shindou, who had heard from Touya-kun; he told himself that it was okay to bring your rival soup when they were feeling under the weather and that it didn’t mean anything else.

 **Melody:** There was a rhythm to the way the stones were placed when they played, a melody that sounded only when they were together.

 **Star:** “Look at the stars, Saeki-kun!” you say, grabbing his hand and pointing with your free one, “Aren’t they pretty?”

 **Home:** Whenever Kouji goes home, Ashiwara-san accompanies him to the train station; he always wonders what Ashiwara-san would say if he asked him to go with him.

 **Confusion:** There is a moment after their lips meet that Hiroyuki closes his eyes and prays that he’s not misunderstanding this, that when he pulls away, Saeki-kun won’t look at him with eyes clouded with confusion and fear.

 **Fear:** Kouji pulls back from the kiss, afraid to look at Ashiwara-san; he doesn’t want to see the disgust he knows must be in the other man’s eyes.

 **Lightning/Thunder:** Seiji sees it before it occurs to them; he knows that you always see the lightning before you hear the thunder.

 **Bonds:** At first, it was go that drew them together; now, it is fragile wisps of emotions, intangible ribbons that bind them together closer either of them had ever anticipated.

 **Market:** Kouji had never known he was off the market until the cute girl at the ramen stand asked for his number, and he said he was taken.

 **Technology:** He never figured out how Ashiwara-san had gotten his netgo server name; Hiroyuki never told Saeki-kun that Ogata-san had ways of finding out anything when it came to the internet.

 **Gift:** It was small - just a picture that Shindou had taken of them before the third round qualifiers of the Kisei tournament - but the picture had somehow managed to make its way into a frame on his dresser.

 **Smile:** He was always smiling, even as Saeki-kun turned around and walked away.

 **Innocence:** There was no way that someone as old as Ashiwara-san was as innocent as he appeared to be; after all, the other pro hung out with Ogata-sensei, and Ogata-sensei was as far removed from innocent as one could be.

 **Completion:** The game ended, and Hiroyuki quickly stood to leave; Saeki-kun’s eyes never left the goban.

 **Clouds:** The sky was clear when they entered the Ki-in; yet, when Kouji stormed out an hour later, clouds blocked the sun, leaving the day muted and subdued.

 **Sky:** ‘The sky is the limit, Ashiwara-kun,’ Akiko had told him, ‘dreams have no ceilings.’

 **Heaven:** He watched Shindou and Touya-kun from the back of the room, saw the silly smiles on their faces, the way their hands lingered when they brushed, and Kouji wondered if that was how Ashiwara-san felt when they were together.

 **Hell:** There was nothing left, no way to go back, and the agony that surged through him brought him to his knees; yet, he walked through the doors with a smile on his face, his demeanor giving nothing away as he struggled through his own personal hell.

 **Sun:** Hiroyuki blinks against the bright sunshine; he tells himself that it is the harsh glare that brings the tears to his eyes and not Saeki-kun’s abrupt dismissal.

 **Moon:** Moonlight streams through the window, casting awkward shadows on Ashiwara-san’s body; Kouji takes a breath and gently kisses Ashiwara-san’s forehead as the moon shines in the window.

 **Waves:** They haven’t seen each other for weeks, yet they are hyperaware of the other; they are making waves in the Go world, and the waves crash into each other as they sit across the goban, and the first stone is placed.

 **Hair:** The first time Hiroyuki goes to Saeki-kun’s house, he finds a tiny bottle of bleach sitting on the counter; it was the first time that it occurred to him that Saeki-kun dyed his hair.

 **Supernova:** Ashiwara-san bites his neck, hand rubbing over the front of Kouji’s jeans, and suddenly, Kouji is exploding, burning brighter than the stars in the sky.


End file.
